


Lucky at the Leaky

by fanfairmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartender Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Flirts, H/D Pottermore Fair 2015, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While tending bar at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco flirts with Potter in the hopes of getting lucky. Written by <a href="http://enchanted_jae.livejournal.com">enchanted_jae</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky at the Leaky

**Author's Note:**

> For [Prompt #47](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oKxFrF86d2c3FuVesbbG1NW8mLM0kphzpOwJLy225kY/edit).
> 
> I enjoyed the prompt, and I'd like to thank my beta for making this presentable.

When there was a lull in activity at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco had a moment to wash glasses. His boss, Hannah Abbott-Finnigan, was fond of saying, 'If you have time to lean, you have time to clean.' Draco was grateful that she'd taken a chance and given him a job; therefore, he was a diligent employee. 

Even though his back was to the bar, Draco was aware of the exact moment that Potter came in. There was a lull in conversation behind him, followed by an excited buzz. Draco's entire body went on alert, and he took a moment to compose himself before he turned to face his latest customer.

"Good evening, Potter," Draco greeted cordially. "The usual?"

"I'm feeling adventurous tonight," Potter replied. "Give me a Ginny Sour."

Draco chuckled and turned to mix the drink. "Having trouble with the ex again?" he asked. Renaming the traditional Gin Sour had been Draco's idea, and it was now a running joke between him and Potter. 

"I think she forgets sometimes that we're divorced," said Potter. He accepted the drink that Draco slid across the bar and took a healthy swig. 

Another patron signaled for a refill, and Draco left Potter to pour a shot of Firewhisky. He returned to Potter as if compelled. Potter had finished his drink, and he asked for another. Draco dutifully mixed it and added the second drink to Potter's tab. 

"I don't know why Ginny has been aggravating me more than usual lately," Potter said with a sigh. He took a small sip of his fresh drink. 

"You probably need a shag," Draco drawled. Potter barked out a laugh, warming Draco's insides with his infectious humor. Draco leaned over the bar and murmured, "The offer still stands."

"Yeah?" came the reply. Potter's green eyes brightened with interest. "I may just take you up on it tonight."

Draco was surprised, but he strove not to give it away with his expression. He sauntered away to serve drinks for a group of new arrivals, then returned and mixed a new drink for Potter. Draco set it in front of him and relieved him of his half-finished Ginny Sour. 

"What's this?" asked Potter. 

"You seem to like gin, so I reckoned you'd like this," Draco said. "It's a Sloe Screw."

Potter's eyes twinkled with devilish delight, creating a commotion in Draco's pants. "What if all I have time for is a quickie?" Potter drawled.

Draco had to clench his teeth to stifle a whimper. "A quickie can be arranged," he said, dropping his voice to a suggestive whisper. Draco didn't wait to see or hear Potter's reaction; he paced to the end of the bar to take drink orders from a pair of flirtatious witches. One of them turned on the charm, but Draco was impervious. His desire was focused squarely on Potter. Draco finished mixing up some fruity cocktails for the young women, then returned to stand across the bar from Potter.

"This is very good," said Potter, raising his glass to salute Draco with it. "My compliments to the bartender."

"You seem like the type to enjoy a Sloe Screw," quipped Draco. He turned away to pour a pint for one of his regulars. Draco could only hope his verbal seduction was having the desired effect.

"A slow screw sounds more appealing by the minute," Potter said when Draco returned to stand in front of him. 

Draco kept busy wiping glasses and replacing them in the rack above the bar, but he shot Potter a cheeky smile over his shoulder. "I go on break soon, and I'll just have enough time for a quickie," he said. "If you want a slow screw, you'll have to wait until the end of my shift."

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter lick his lips before taking another drink. He hoped Potter was seriously considering taking him up on the offer...on either offer. Draco walked away to mix another drink, and he made sure to put an extra swing in his hips as he did so. As he bent to get a bottle from beneath the bar, Draco angled his body to give Potter a prime view of his arse. 

Draco completed the mixed drink and handed it to his customer. From across the bar, he saw Hannah approaching to relieve him. Draco made his way to Potter once more and said, "When Hannah gets here, I'll have fifteen minutes to kill. If you're interested, meet me upstairs. I'm in Room 5." It was the room that Hannah allowed Draco to live in as part of his payment for working at the Leaky.

Draco turned away to greet Hannah as she approached.

"Go ahead and take a break, Malfoy," she said. "I'll mind the bar for awhile. Harry, it's good to see you again..."

Draco walked away and headed up the back stairs, hoping that Hannah wouldn't deter Potter from following him. He opened the door to his room and walked inside. If Potter didn't join him, Draco planned to indulge in a wank. At least then, he could finish his shift without discomfort. He dropped onto the bed, grinning as he bounced. Draco opened his belt buckle, tugged his shirt from his trousers, and undid his flies.

The door opened, and Potter strutted in. He halted and tilted his head to the side. "You started without me?"

Draco sat up and took his hand out of his pants. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Oh, I have every intention of coming, Malfoy," growled Potter. He toed off his shoes and crossed the room. Potter removed his glasses, set them aside, then undid the flies of his jeans. Potter hooked his thumbs in his waistband and pushed his jeans and pants down to expose his rampant cock. 

Draco paused to admire the view, shook his head, then rapidly divested himself of shoes, trousers and pants. He reached under the pillow and came up with a bottle of lubricant and a Muggle prophylactic. Draco tossed the condom at Potter and set about using the lube to prepare himself.

Potter caught the condom one-handed and smirked. "Eager, Malfoy?"

"I'm on break, Potter. I don't have all night," Draco muttered. He worked his fingers in and out, eyes hot on Potter as Potter sheathed his cock with the condom. Once that task was completed, Potter placed one knee on the edge of the bed and the other between Draco's parted thighs. 

"Ready or not, here I come," Potter said with a sly grin. 

Draco withdrew his fingers and reached for Potter's prick. He treated Potter to three quick strokes, smearing the excess lube over the condom. Draco then gave Potter a slight tug, drawing him forward and into position. He used his grip on Potter's cock to align their bodies. Draco released his breath on a throaty moan when Potter took charge and penetrated him with a sharp thrust. Draco's knees came up with a jerk, and he clamped them against Potter's ribs.

"Mm, how's that, Malfoy?" Potter all but purred. He didn't wait for an answer before pressing forward and sinking deeper inside of Draco.

"Ah, ah," Draco panted, clutching at Potter's biceps and rolling his head side to side on the pillow. He released Potter's arms in favor of grabbing Potter's arse to urge him on. 

Potter jolted forward, hilting himself in Draco's body. "Take it easy," he said.

"We have...have to be quick," Draco managed to say. He squirmed and tried to lift his hips, but Potter was pinning him to the bed. Draco snarled in frustration and tightened his grip on Potter's buttocks.

"Alright, Malfoy, we'll make it quick," Potter said. He pulled back and thrust in again. Potter repeated the motion, changing his angle this time.

Draco gasped, and his toes curled. "Right there," he said on a breath of sound.

Surprisingly, Potter obeyed. He drew back and thrust in again, harder this time. 

Draco responded with a throaty moan, and his hands began kneading Potter's flexing bum. It had been entirely too long since Draco was treated to such a brilliant shag. Potter picked up the pace, causing the headboard to rattle against the wall. Draco was too far gone to be embarrassed; there would be time enough for that later. Draco snapped his hips up to meet each stroke, relishing the stretch and burn and the way Potter rubbed back and forth over his internal hot button. 

Draco's climax was closing in. He drew his knees up farther, opening himself even wider for Potter's plundering cock. Potter thrust in again, and Draco tipped over the edge with a mighty shout. Draco thrashed in pleasure, which caused Potter to lose penetration.

Potter swore loudly and flipped Draco over, tugged his arse up, and drove into him again. Another yell tumbled from Draco's lips as his body spasmed once more. He was forced to brace a hand against the headboard, lest Potter's enthusiasm drive him into it, head first. As it was, the headboard was now banging against the wall, no doubt proclaiming exactly what was going on in Room 5. 

Potter thrust in and groaned. He ground his cock deep, and Draco could feel it jerk inside of him as Potter filled the condom with his release. Draco's face was shoved into the pillows when Potter collapsed atop him in a sweaty heap. Draco flailed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Potter backed off. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said, I can't breathe," Draco gasped, wiggling under Potter.

"It's gratifying to know I left you breathless," Potter said as he eased out of Draco. There was a satisfied smirk in his voice.

Draco rolled onto his back and brushed the damp hair from his eyes. He fumbled for his wand and cast a Tempus. Draco had four minutes to get back downstairs. He doubted he would make it on time, especially given that he never wanted to move again. 

"Would you like me to inform Hannah that you'll be late?" Potter asked with an affable grin.

"Merlin forbid," muttered Draco. 

"Then get up, you lazy slag," said Potter, slapping Draco's naked thigh. 

Draco groaned and sat up. He swept several charms over himself to refresh and redress. "We should have opted for the slow screw after my shift," he said.

"I'm game if you are," said Potter. "When does your shift end?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/104080.html).


End file.
